


Give and Take

by theianitor



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: 2016 Season, Gen, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7231309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theianitor/pseuds/theianitor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had been joking when she said her job was in danger, but she didn’t like to think what it would do to her status if she started getting bad interviews with Sebastian. She'd have to appease him a little.<br/>But how would she go about it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give and Take

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so inspiration hit after free practice. We all remember when Seb asked Lee if she would wear that "red dress". We also know about him being mad (after Canada) that she said she wasn't a Ferrari-fan. Well during the pre-FP-questions, I noticed she was wearing a rather "generous" red top. This fic is the result of that.

Seb had been upset. Really perturbed by what she had said. Lee hadn’t noticed until it was too late to fix it, if the cameras had been off she could have spoken more freely but now she had to keep her persona up, and so did he. It all sounded joking enough and his smile hid it well, but she had still caught it. Years of being face to face with Sebastian Vettel had taught her to spot the signs, and this time they were blatantly clear. The smile didn’t quite reach his eyes, and despite the jokes there was a sharpness to his tone. He wasn’t happy.

She’d sent a joking, probing text which had gone unanswered. They didn’t usually have much contact outside of work, but that was the final proof she needed. It was always a give and take between drivers and the reporters, and while everyone sort of knew everyone else, everyone also had their favorites. Drivers had reporters they could play, and reporters gained favors with ‘their’ drivers; that was just how it worked. Give and take.

Everyone knew that went on, and any reporter worth the title knew how fickle that kind of rapport could be. She had _rapport_ with Seb, their banter made for great interviews and the kind of footage and answers she was known for. Now he was upset, and she sighed. She would have to appease him a little. Favor may be fickle, but she’d be damned if she would just give up on favor with a name like Sebastian Vettel. She had been joking when she said that her job was in danger if the interviews went bad, but she didn’t like to think what it would do to her status if she suddenly started actually giving bad results with Sebastian.

But how would she go about it? She and Sebastian had just sort of fallen into their roles, the banter came naturally and the fact that it made for great interviews was just a bonus. She considered sending him something in a gesture of apology, but it didn’t quite fit. Saying sorry wasn’t really Sebastian’s style, and she didn’t know how he would take it if she groveled. Probably as weakness. Besides, Lee McKenzie groveled for nobody. Her pride wouldn’t have it.

It was the day before she left for Baku that she finally cracked it. He’d said it himself, ages ago. The only thing he’d ever really asked of her, and however joking his tone had been then there was a hint of seriousness, a hint of _hope_ that still made her confident that this was the key.

_“Will you wear that red dress with the really..?”_

The words came back to her as if from a lifetime ago. God, the nerve of the cheeky little bastard! Still, she supposed it was a little flattering, and if that’s what it took, she would play that game. She wasn’t above using a ‘visual aid’ if that was what it took. Men were so simple sometimes.

She still had the red dress in question but she couldn’t wear that for the trackside interviews without looking like she’d lost her damned mind. No, a red tank top with a deep cleavage would have to do, for now. Smiling to herself, she packed the garment and instantly felt a lot better.

 

Baku was warm, which was a good thing with her choice of wardrobe. She thought about wearing shorts but decided against it. She spotted Sebastian from time to time as everyone was setting up, the drivers were all doing their trackwalks and the reporters were all going through their sources for the juiciest gossip, the hottest topics for the weekend.

Hiding behind her sunglasses and resolutely keeping the satisfied smile off her face, she could see that he _noticed_ her. Giving herself a mental pat on the shoulder, she felt positively buoyant going into their first talk of the weekend, just a brief couple of questions about the new track.

Sebastian started taking his sunglasses off as she approached, but slid them back on when he realized there would be other people taking the same sound bites, getting the same footage. Lee wasn’t bothered, he had obviously noticed. She could see herself in the reflection of his sunglasses and didn’t have to guess why he seemed distracted. She looked damned good.

 

She was back at the hotel and had just finished her shower when she heard her phone signaling a text. She figured it was from the Channel 4-guys, a few of them usually had dinner together to prepare for qualifying, talk about the day, and generally relax a little in the last few hours before it was time to be professional and serious. They were probably texting the address of the restaurant they had picked.

_“Want to go for a drink? I’m buying.”_

She had to check the number, because that didn’t sound like anyone she had already made plans with.  
It was Sebastian.

Thinking about it, she decided there was no fault in taking the game just a _little_ bit further. She could play Sebastian a little to get back in his good graces, and step one of her plan had obviously worked. Quickly devising a step two to the plan, she got dressed, put on a little perfume, and sent back a short reply for him to meet her in a bar near her hotel. As it was nowhere near where any drivers or teams were staying, it was highly unlikely that any of her colleagues would be there. For once she was happy that she had to travel with Channel 4-money rather than Ferrari-money. Also, it felt good to dictate things a little. If he was making her work for it, she’d do the same in kind. Give and take.

She got to the bar and ordered a glass of a light white wine. Grabbing a seat in a booth she made sure it had a good view over the door and was still fairly hidden away. When Sebastian stepped inside he looked around and she amused herself by counting seconds until he looked awkward enough for her to raise her hand and get his attention.

“For a second I thought I’d gotten here first,” he said in greeting as he sat down. He removed his sunglasses but kept his cap on. It was a nondescript black one rather than his usual red, in fact he seemed to be completely devoid of team- and sponsorship-logos at the moment.

“Or maybe you thought you’d been stood up?” she smiled sweetly but didn’t look up at him, instead moving her fingers up and down the stem of her wine glass.

“You wouldn’t stand me up though.” Now she looked up and it had taken him a fraction of a second to go from a slightly unsure facial expression to the smile she got when their eyes met. He’d been concerned by what she said, and relieved when it was just a joke. _“Good work, Lee,”_ she thought, mentally patting herself on the shoulder again.

He ordered her another glass of wine and got something non-alcoholic for himself. Conversation flowed easily and they both had a good time. Lee was happy to see that the smile was honest now and the banter was free of that sharp edge she had felt the previous weekend.

 

“Okay, I have to ask.” Sebastian said when they had been talking for quite some time, sounding more serious than he had done all evening.

“I thought it was my job to ask you the questions.” Lee countered, and Sebastian smiled.

“I know, I know, but I have to know this.”

“Okay, ask away.” He took a deep breath and looked so serious he almost had her worried about what he was going to ask.

“Did you really have those two fishes you talked about?” She burst out laughing as he pretended to hold a microphone at her.

“This is serious!” he persistently pushed his pretend-microphone at her. She grabbed his hand to get it out of her face, and he laughed.

“Yes, I did, I was being completely honest!” She insisted.

“Look me in the eyes and say it.”

Lee turned to him, keeping a straight face and looking as serious as she could, she stared straight into Sebastian’s eyes.

“I had two fishes, named Berger and Alesi. And that is the honest truth.” She didn’t even blink as she spoke, leaning in close to Sebastian and smiling. She relished the way he couldn’t keep his eyes still. They kept darting down to look at her mouth and then back up again as if he was catching himself doing it.

When she finally looked away and let go of his hand, she could hear him catch his breath as she drank the last of her wine. It felt good, and she started the third and final part of her plan.

 

“Actually, I think I might be a better Ferrari-fan than you, Sebastian.”

He blinked a couple of times, looking incredulous.

“Excuse me? No, you’re not.” He leaned back, looking quite comfortable.

“I don’t see any hint of Ferrari on you tonight.” She said, making sure he saw her eyeing him up and down.

“No... well... we... I...” he stuttered. She left him hanging for a bit, giving him the time to think of a comeback. “I don’t see any red on you either. If you are such a good fan, should you not show it?” The smile was back now, he looked confident. Time to go in for the kill.

“Just because you don’t see it right away...” she said, keeping her voice low and leaning in a little. Sebastian mirrored her, leaning in too, probably thinking there was a funny point coming.

“... doesn’t mean it’s not there, Sebastian.” She was wearing a black top which fit her nicely but didn’t give too much away.

Slowly, purposefully, she inched the hem to the side, widening the cleavage, all the time keeping her eye on Sebastian. His eyes weren’t darting anywhere now; they were completely locked on the skin she was uncovering. Pulling the fabric just a little more to the side she revealed a familiar shade of red, standing out against her pale skin and the black shirt. Just another inch or so and the famous yellow and black logo was exposed. Sebastian’s mouth had fallen open and he was staring unashamedly at her Ferrari-bra.

She let the top slide back into place and Sebastian’s eyes finally snapped back to hers. He licked his lips hungrily.

“It just gets better you know.” She said, curling her finger at him to lean in even closer. He did so eagerly and she held her hands up and whispered close to his ear.

“I’m wearing the whole set.”

Something like a little whimper escaped him before he could stop it, and Lee stood up, straightening her skirt.

“Thank you for tonight, Sebastian. I had a great time.” She said, giving him another sweet smile. As she walked past the bar, the bartender called out to her.

“Miss, miss! Your bill.”

“Oh, it’s not mine.” She said confidently, nodding her head at the booth where she could still see Sebastian sitting.

“He’s paying for it.”

 

\-- The End--

**Author's Note:**

> Quickest thing I ever wrote, I think. Phew! (And for the record, I don't think Seb was ever really mad at Lee.)  
> Comments and kudos' are well and truly loved!  
> As usual, this was all in good fun, and thank you so much for the read! :)


End file.
